comixbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Sophia Celestial
Sophia Celestial is the main villain for Girls N'Guns being recognized as a high ranking member of the international slave trade as well as a formidable foe for her later to be recognized enemy, Black Lens in South America. Personality Sophia is heavily recognized to have a drill sergeant like attitude, high voice, and enough physical power and experience to back up her sentimentalizes as well. She is rather slow at making concrete decisions but is more than willing to make a few steps work out in her favor, while she is known for her bribery tactics. She often persuades the international community with a simple "Hello" as her ice breaker. Physical Appearance Sophia's wardrobe is pastered in black and white. She has a eye patch and under it reveals a scar under her right eye. The symbol she carries is based off of her client state. History Making her debut in Girls N'Guns. Sophia grew up in West Germany during the later portion and would eventually side with the far right movements expressing German supremacy over that of Eastern Germany. Exposing she does not want unification in her country. What most failed to recognize is that she received a PhD in Astrology and felt that with it, she could play dice master. Being anti-social and having a long string of social issues, she discovered she could use her looks to her advantage. Becoming an underground agent, her first objective failed miserably with leading to a massive scar on her eye and would quote eventually "If I want to go blind, I'll go back to Belgium." Which was an indication where her mission was stationed. Embarrassed and forced into personal despair she wished the best to come for her. Coming across a car explosion of a recent up and coming crime lord, she was suspected of being the assassin, gaining the payment of this mission unintentionally. She figured that the underworld was profitable as well. Hiring her own set of men, she specifically was growing disgusted by the Anthro-Human based relationships and new borne. Often kidnapping couples and selling them in the black market, with her territory growing and her means of producing the worlds biggest slave trade widening, matters in her hands rose. When the Soviet Union fell along with the Eastern bloc in 2031, she launched a massive offensive to capture ONLY anthros and in secret began to fund the government of Eritrea to build her personal fortress to house these slaves. All of them being deported to the recently independent Eritrea, she would begin to mix and match. Becoming the biggest profit master in the former Soviet Bloc to a point where the Russian Mafia considered her untouchable. Although Eritrea had been suspected of harboring Anthro slaves, Sophia understood that the UN still didn't consider them as citizens until U.N.A.L came after her fortress led by their special task force unit. While her fortress was destroyed over time, Sophia after battling G.E.A.R escaped unphased to an unknown location. Trivia * During Writers Summer 2017, Sophia was credited as Comix-Blades most lethal female villain, ranking her higher than the former, ''Luanda''. * In Young Vigilante 2 - It's suggested that Sophia is alive but is a common rival of both Black Lens and Sweet Led. * Originally Sophia was supposed to be a Mutant but that was changed due to their being a lot more weight on Mutant villains than actual humans. Category:Villain Category:Human Category:Age of vast depression Category:Character Category:Girls N'Guns